Rolivia Thanksgiving
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: A one shot based on the scene between Liv and Tucker requested by a twitter user Christine ty for the love and support. Ever wonder what a Rolivia Thanksgiving would be like? Come on inside and find out.


**Fandom: SVU Law And Order**

**Title: Rolivia Thanksgiving**

A/N: Requested by Twitter user Christine02279 fic is based on a video shared of a scene from SVU between Liv and Tucker. However, this is Rolivia version.

"Oh Lord this turkey smells amazing Amanda." Sipping my wine I smile as my girlfriend Olivia slips behind me wrapping her arms around my waist, her head resting on top of my shoulder as she watches me chop celery, onions, carrots, pineapple, parsley to throw in the stuffing "Thanks it's my grandma Taylor's recipe. I had to nearly wrestle it out of my cousins Tay Tay's hands." "Tay is an unusual name." "Short for Taylor she was named after our Nan."

"Were you two close?"

"My Nana or Tay Tay?"

"Either one, or both"

"Yes to both Tay Tay and I are only two years apart she's older, she was my protector as we grew up."

"All of us grandkids were close to our Nana, my mom's mom. She was nonsense, God-fearing, lady who held down a daytime job for well over sixty-plus years, still found time to cook, clean a house, wrestle six out of five kids into adulthood, gave back to her church and helped neighbors who had less than her family."

"She sounds amazing Amanda I would love to meet her one day."

"You will again Liv, she'd like you, honestly you kind of remind me of her."

"When can I meet her?"

"When you get to Heaven Liv, she's up with Jesus bossing him around."

"Aw, Amanda I am so sorry." I shrug as I sip my wine throwing the Stuffing in the oven as I start the green bean casserole. "When did she pass?" I pause for a minute remembering my last day with her. "I was twenty-One I had just graduated from the Police Academy. She got to see me walk to accept my Diploma, I remember her smile, she was so proud of me the first of any of us Rollins to Graduate from high school never mind college."

"So Rollins is your mother's name?"

"Yes she never married my daddy, so she refused to give us his last name."

"My Nana meet me as I walked off the stage with tears in her eyes, in my whole twenty- One years on thy Lord's earth Liv I swear I never saw my Nana cry, but she did that day, fat tears rolled down unashamed. She gave me the sweetest hug, kissed my cheek and whispered to me. I knew you would be the one baby girl, I knew ever since you were a wee child that you would break this family's legacy, you would make our name proud."

"She was the first person I told that I liked girls, I was so scared Lord I nearly pissed my britches, but she swatted my butt and told me Amanda who you kiss doesn't mean a rat's butt to me, as long as you honor yourself, the Lord and stay humble that's all I ask for."

"How old were you Amanda?" "I was nearly 15 then. She made such a huge difference in my view, she made me understand that the world was far bigger than small-town Loganville."

"She gave you hope?"

"She did Liv, she always told me to end up with someone who was just as strong-willed, and determined as I am, she made me promise I wouldn't settle for anyone less than what she told me I deserved."

"You think I am what she wanted?"

Turning around I slip into her arms smiling our eyes connecting as her scent of cinnamon hits me. "I know you are Liv. She told me so." Her eyes light up the left eyebrow arches as the corner of her lips twist into a smile. "Oh, really Amanda how did she manage that? I didn't even meet you till you were 29. she was long gone then."

"Not true you met when I was seventeen."

Liv's fingers trace my chest as her lips make wet contact with my neck, a small groan escapes my parched lips. "How did that happen?"

"You did a conference for underprivileged youth in Atalanta, she drove me down to the ATL so I could attend I was so smitten with you that I told her that's the lady I am going to marry one day, so she marched me right up to you so she could introduce us both."

I watch her face as she tries to remember this conference well over twenty years ago. Why would one out of probably thousands of conferences stand out to her? "Amanda I am so sorry." I kiss her lips "It's fine Liv, I don't expect you to remember thank you for being honest though, I hate when people try to fake remember."

"So what did Nana think about me?"

"She said you needed to smile more, but that she approved because you had a genuine heart. She said you were a wonderful role model for young girls."

"Wow I can't even start to tell you what that means, I feel grateful that I got the blessings of someone who was so very important to you."

"She didn't give them often honestly I remember my cousins Zach and Trey both brought girls home for Grandma to meet and she declared them both hussies. My cousins were mortified, they didn't know what to say."

"Mama! Mama! We're about to score again!"

The voice of my excited ten- year old son Jessie fills the room as he rushes in with Liv's son Noah also ten, grabbing my hand he yanks me into the living room where he has the TV on playing the 113-year-old rivalry between Loganville High School's Rovers vs Pannell High School Padrino's. My chest squeezes tight as I see our QB Channing Adkins catch the ball thrown by his teammate running back Chase Rawlings.

"The Rovers are on fire! Fifty yards! Twenty Yards! Five yards! They better hurry Pannell is hot on their heals here comes defense Roger Parkins of Pannell."

The announcer's voice is filled with excitement, anticipation fills my body which goes rigid with tense nerves. "Let's GO Rovers!"

Jessie and I are both pounding our knees as we scream at the Tv. "Come on Loganville I got $650 riding on ya'll don't let Mama down!" "Come on Chesney let's go get in position!" Jessie is yelling just as loudly as I am. What a sight we must be to Liv and Noah who stand back arms crossed watching us eye-rolling to each other.

My son and I are glued to the TV where we see #34 Kenneth Evan Chesney rush like a flash of lighting past Pannell jumping over two players who have fallen. The crowds are going wild a sea of red, white and black for Loganville in the stands all waving signs spelling out Rover Nation or Go Rovers, the first row of kids in the stands make up the Rover Nation their all-boys all shirtless painted in red, white and black body paint spelling out Rover Nation. The ball leaves Adkins's hands as he jumps up tossing the ball high in the air. I can't breathe Jessie has stopped breathing.

"Come on Chesney you're a senior this is your last Thanksgiving game! Make it count five years baby! Five years streak! Don't break it!"

He catches the ball smoothly landing hard as a Pannell player grabs his legs bringing him down. "Touchdown! Rovers Score again! Rovers Lead 35 to 30!" Jessie and I jump up screaming chest pounding as the entire crowd goes wild.

"Nice Amanda teaching your son to Gamble, are we going to have to have a talk come Monday Rollins? Last time I checked you were going to meetings." Liv's eyes meet mime worried. Slowly I smile as I slip back into her arms kissing her deeply. "Nah I'm good, just a bet with my cousins. Jessie bets with his second cousins, see back home this rivalry between Loganville Rovers and Pannell Pardino's is 113 years old, it's taken as seriously as God and church on Sunday's. Each week of Thanksgiving the two schools prank each other, anything from spray painting each other's schools, stealing our mascots, painting each other's fields with the other school's colors, we don't dare enter the other town unless we want a good ol' fashioned ass whooping from the other team. Even the grownups are into it, social media goes crazy. The bars fill up every Thanksgiving morning hosting parties for school support, each school has Spirit week, we host prep rallies, bonfire's, fireworks, cookouts. Every year guests come from all over the country to watch these two teams battle. Loganville wins most years but this year Pannell is super pissed cause we vandalized their new school, spray-painted graffiti all over the outside, so they are on the prowl for revenge. Zach and Try say Pannell is going to win simply out of fire and spite, I won't bet against my Rovers."

"You are too cute Amanda." "Really?" She nods tracing her finger over my checks slow dancing with me, neither one of us needs music because we have each other's heartbeats. We have the stars in each other's eyes. Our heads bend touching our noses rub against each other. "sorry I know I get into it a bit much, I can't help it, just watching this brings me back to those Friday night lights cheering our boys of fall."

"You were a cheerleader Amanda?"

"Yes Ma'am Captain of my High School Squad, what about you?"

She smiles bending my head back her lips ghost mine sweetly "Hated those stuck up bitches, but then again I grew up in the Bronx not much in the way of Football here honey."

"True Liv, so true."

"So what crowd did you run with?"

"I wasn't much into crowds or cliques I spent a lot of time by myself, or with my one true friend Cole Brent, he was fine as hell." I laugh as I take her hands placing them on my hips.

"So you hung with the cheerleaders?"

"Yeah but it was a small town they weren't the stuck up bitches they're portrayed in the media we were a mixture of kids, Messiaen was a cowgirl who rode in Rodeo's, she was the tallest girl in our school at 6'2 at 16 years old. Jessie was a model who spent weekends in Atlanta at shoots, Missy, Mystic, and Addie were all farmer's daughters, Dustin was our gay cheerleader who hosted weekend BBQ's, and won our town's hunting contest every year. I was the piano player and Tay Tay was our singer, Susie was Miss Popular, Jenna was her sidekick both girls had rich daddies who would buy them anything they wanted, but they spent time volunteering for homeless shelters and children's hospitals. We were a weird bunch but they got me through some of the hardest years of my life."

"Sounds like damn country song Amanda."

"That's life in small-town USA Liv."

She laughs pulling me to the Piano "Play for me Amanda."

I groan "I haven't played in years, Olivia." "I bet you are still amazing." "Your confidence in me is overdrawn." "I don't think so, my love."

Sighing I stretch my fingers across the Ivy keys what song should I play? As I glance up I look into her eyes and I know the words flow off my lips as music fills the apartment.

_**Life is a beautiful messed-up mystery  
Yeah, it's true, it can make you laugh, it can cut you deep**_

_**Sometimes you're gonna feel like a million bucks  
Sometimes a burned-out cigarette  
But whatever comes your way  
No matter what  
Don't you ever forget**_

_**The stars ain't got nothing on you  
Your heart burns much brighter than the moon  
If you're ever feel lost or broken inside  
Just remember the way you heavenly shine  
The stars ain't got nothing on you**_

_**Your eyes got a fire that can burn the cold away  
And your smile could turn the darkest night into a summer day**_

_**Sometimes you're gonna feel like you just can't lose  
Sometimes you're reaching for the reset  
But whatever comes your way  
No matter what you're going through  
Don't you ever forget**_

_**The stars ain't got nothing on you  
Your heart burns much brighter than the moon  
If you're ever feel lost or broken inside  
Just remember the way you heavenly shine  
The stars ain't got nothing on you**_

_**You're a sunset hanging off a purple sky  
You're the perfect melody to a lullaby  
So when life gets too much  
Take a deep breath  
And don't you ever forget**_

_**The stars ain't got nothing on you  
Your heart burns much brighter than the moon  
If you're ever feel lost or broken inside  
Just remember the way you heavenly shine  
The stars ain't got nothing on you  
Yeah, the stars ain't got nothing on you**_

_****_I'm not even aware of the precise moment she sweeps me off the piano bench pinning me to the floor her curvy body pressed against every part of mine, my hands pinned over my head, hair strewn all over the floor, chest heaving, sweat rolling down my hardwood floor. Lips locked, eyes closed. I never want to let go of her. I want to drown in her eyes and never come off this feeling of being competently lost, I want to swim in her eyes, linger in the feeling of the essence of her tantalizing kiss.

All too soon she's pulling me up leading me back into the kitchen to finish the dinner prep. Our eyes catch across the room both smile lovingly remembering that kiss. Not the ones which just happened but our first kiss six months ago.

On Coney Island, we had taken the boys to have a night out of the fun, of course, they had quickly raced off so they wouldn't be seen with their uncool moms. Liv and I had bee-lined for the game booths to see what scams they were running, I felt her hand slip into mine so we wouldn't be separated by the smashing of bodies as kids ran in between people laughing while they chased each other, eating cotton candy leaving little sticky marks wherever they touched, I prayed none touched my new leather jacket which I regretted wearing since it was still a mild 70's degree outside.

"Oh my God, it's a Lite-Brite!" Liv pointed to the toy that was behind some weirdly decorated neon decor stand. "A what now?" "A lite-bright only one of the most popular toys in the seventies." "Okay, sure Liv, would you like it?" "Yea Noah would love it, I love passing toys down from generation to generation, he's very artistic it would be perfect, I use to spend hours sketching on mine! I'm rubbish at basketball though."

"Lucky for you I was the star of my team."

"I can't believe you won that for me!" she spun me laughing clutching her newest or oldest toy to her chest "God you're beautiful Liv, the way the lights from the Ferris wheel catches your eyes, it's amazing, you're radiant." My heartstrings tugged as I watched her in the glow of the moonlight, mixing with the overly bright carnival lights.

"Amanda." Her breath is whispered as she drops the toy into her purse taking my hands into her own. My breath is suspended and even though there are hundreds of people around us, her eyes are the only ones I catch. Her lips are the only ones I want against mine, but I can't move, I can't breathe, it's not because the heat and the leather aren't mixing well. It's because I am suddenly no older than 12 when I caught a whiff of Beverly Hornbeam's perfume and knew she was the one for me. I didn't know how to tell her she smelled amazing without sounding like a freak.

Now I am powerless to tell Liv just how spectacular she makes me feel. I'm back to that insecure 12-year-old girl who always felt too skinny, too poor, too outside, "I don't know what this is Amanda, or if this is just some strange summer lust, but I have the most overwhelming urge to kiss you, you are simply perfect."

I can barely stand I am so dizzy I haven't even been on any rides "So kiss me Liv, I'm cool with it. I uh, I kind of wish you would, I mean I've liked you for the… Suddenly her lips graze mine so softly so sweetly I almost didn't believe it was happening except I can see it happening, my eyes had not yet slipped closed, so I saw our silhouettes illuminated in the backdrop of the roller-coaster.

Time stopped for all intent and purposes when her lips met mine, the flutter of butterflies nervously intensified my heart pounding inside my chest those bastards are trying to spread their wings and fly out their fluttering made my knees weaker. I can only remember focusing on how soft she felt against my mouth, how addictive she invaded all of my inner senses. She pressed me against the game stand not caring that people were staring or whispering. Her hand slides up my back sending tiny shivers racing liker stallions across a wide-open field.

"Amanda?"

Her voice snaps me to present time her smile sends my heart racing to another plain "come on baby I want to cuddle on the couch with my girl and watch high school football." "You hate football Liv." "Yes, but I love you, and you care about this game so let's cuddle, dinner is in the oven."

I hadn't even realized we had gotten everything done but I don't answer I simply grab the wine and allow her to lead me inside the living room where we curl up on the couch, her arms across my chest as we lean back watching the two teams battle.

Her eyes watch me the whole time as Jessie and I cheer watching the Rovers sweep across the field to a 40-30 victory five years champions. We both go crazy cheering as a fight breaks out between both teams after Pannell attacks our QB, I am overfilled with pride as our coach holds his boys back from fighting while the Pannell fans swarm the field.

"Amanda honey wake up time for dinner."

Lazy I stretch out yawning picking my head up off Liv's chest. "Damn how long was I out for?"

"A little over two hours, you looked so adorable sleeping I couldn't wake you." "Aw, you got everything set on the table, Liv you should have woken me I would have helped." "Woman you cooked for us, it's the least I could do everyone wash up and sit down so we can enjoy this glorious fest."

Ten minutes later we are sitting down holding hands. "Noah lead us in thanks to our Lord, please." "Yes, Mama."

"Heavenly Father, on Thanksgiving Day, we bow our hearts to You and pray. We give You thanks for all You've done, especially for the gift of Jesus, Your Son. For beauty in nature, Your glory we see, for joy and health, friends, and family. For daily provision, Your mercy, and care, these are the blessings You graciously share. So today we offer this response of praise With a promise to follow You all of our days, Lord Jesus please bless those children who we met at Covenant House for they truly are your children, they truly need your love, guidance, and protection, they are the innocents Jesus laid down his life for."

"Noah did the sleep out have that much of an impact on you?"

"Yes Mama it did seeing those kids who are only a few years older than Jessie and I made us understand how lucky we are, that we have two mom's who work so hard for us, who love us, and protect us, we want to volunteer there weekly, if it is okay with you mama."

Liv's eyes fill with tears meeting mine, it's truly a blessing and a wonder to watch our boys grow into sensitive, understanding, compassionate young men. It's a beauty in life a rare gem we get to share together. Our hands connect all we have sacrificed and been through is coming to fruit tonight I can hardly breathe. "Yes it's more than okay by us, Noah, Jessie we are both so proud of you."

"I have one more thing to share before we dive into this amazing food." Liv turns to me getting on one knee taking my hand her eyes glitter and shine brighter than those old stars in the sky. "It's been a long scary week with you being taken by Bucci, the holiday prep and life in general at SVU, it's made me see things clearly Amanda, as scary as that was, this tonight makes it all worth it, Amanda I have never been happier than I am right now, with you and our boys, watching our little family grow, Watching our love blossom and bloom like the hearts of teenagers falling in love for the first time." Wiping her tears away I can see the fear inside her eyes "So why are you afraid my love?"

"I'm afraid it won't last, I am afraid I could lose you at any given moment that any call could be your last."

"Liv I can't promise you I won't get hurt or killed in the line of duty just as you can't promise me, it's the job we choose and it gets more dangerous with each new false news report, but I can promise you I will try my damnedest to come home to you and our boys each night, I can promise to love you with everything in me and everything I didn't even know I have inside of me."

"Amanda that's all I could ever ask for, and one more thing." I watch as she pulls out a velvet-covered box from Noah's book-bag holding it open I see a beautiful diamond-encrusted ring inside. "Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

**A/N: The lyrics belong to Lady Antebellum song is called Hurt. Ty to all who favorite follow or take the time to review here or on Twitter. How is everyone holding up with the Fall finale ending? Hot me up on Twitter Mileycfan4eva and on IG. **


End file.
